Cool Starlight
by skywolf666
Summary: It only took a gentle word from a comrade to change her perspective on stargazing, and when Tiki left with Nowi to enjoy the stars again after such a long time of fearing their light, Cail waited behind patiently. The night was going to be cold, and though it'd be late when she came back to camp, he stayed awake to warm her upon her return. TikixAvatar. Harvest Scramble DLC. (M)


The camp was dead silent by the time the two manaketes returned, with the sky almost completely devoid of light for the lateness of the hour. Despite her claims to have never fallen asleep in flight, Nowi had proven to be a worry to the much older of the dragonkin as she listed every few minutes in her exhaustion. To her exasperated amusement, Tiki had been forced to occasionally nudge the smaller girl every so often during their flight to ensure she stayed awake, and by the time they had returned to camp, Tiki was trying not to laugh with how obviously tuckered out Nowi truly was after their jaunt to the mountainside.

They had spent the better part of the night together, sitting atop the giant cliff and admiring the view of the night sky that Tiki had discovered so many centuries ago. The stars had shone brighter than usual, almost as if they had been expecting the visit from the dragonkin, and with a little smile Tiki had gazed up into the night for hours in peaceful silence. Nowi's words from earlier that day had rung loud and pleasant in her ears, negating the pain and sadness that had haunted her every time she had dared to look up during the night to spot the stars.

"_Goodbyes come too soon with people, and it's always sad to see friends go. But once they're stars, you can spend years and years together! Hundreds... Thousands! If anything could take the sting out of saying good-bye, that's it!"_

She hadn't expected such words of childlike wisdom from the young manakete, nor had she expected it to change her perspective so drastically. Yet all the same, when she had glanced up thoughtfully at the sky, letting the logic of such words seep into her mind... She had found herself agreeing with Nowi's cheery claim. If her friends truly had joined the millions of lights decorating the black velvet night, and they were indeed watching her as much as she watched them... Her lifespan allowed her to see them every night for thousand of years, to greet them with a smile as she cherished their memories and believed them to be waiting for her to join them. It was a radical change of thought, but a much welcome one that she had been eager to experiment with.

Nowi had been a great partner in such a venture, happily snuggling into her side as she pointed out constellations and filled the silent mountaintop with the sound of her laughter and her bright smile. Though she had been true to her words and ended up drifting off after a long few hours, Tiki hadn't minded. She had given Nowi her lap as a pillow, draping her cloak over the small girl as she gazed up at the sky in peaceful silence.

The rarity of such a chance had been thoroughly enjoyable to Tiki, and she was glad beyond measure that she had taken the time to speak to Nowi during the festival in the Outrealms. The idea had also presented her with many more thoughts, and her mind turned to her daughter as she wondered if Morgan would show any interest in joining her on such a trip if the offer was extended. Unlike her human husband, Morgan would have no difficulty in getting to and from the mountaintop, and Tiki knew from experience in training alongside her child that she was an exceptional flier for her age and had the stamina necessary to make the trip, too.

"Good night, Tiki..." Nowi's sleepy farewell jolted her from her inward musing, reminding her that she had taken on the charge of escorting the half-asleep girl back to her tent. She was rubbing at her eyes with one hand while trying to stifle a yawn with the other, looking for all the world like a child rather than the thousand year old manakete that she truly was. The sound of snoring echoed from inside the tent she stood in front of, proving that her adust-haired husband was already fast asleep inside, and with a little halfhearted wave, Nowi mumbled as she turned to join him, "Hope you sleep okay tonight..."

"You as well, Nowi." Tiki replied with a hint of amusement, and she had a difficult time restraining a laugh as Nowi ducked her head and nearly banged straight into the post in her attempt to go inside of her tent. She waited patiently until she was certain her younger counterpart was safely stowed away for the night before she turned on her heel towards the direction of her own tent.

The camp was practically devoid of life at such a late hour, with only the small night watch patrolling the edges of the ground. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and Tiki sighed softly as she curled her arms about herself to better ward off the cool air that signalled winter's coming. Most of the army were fast asleep and tucked in their beds, and though she had an urge to make sure Morgan was sleeping as well, she decided against it. She was drained much like Nowi, as the flight back to camp had seemed longer than the flight to the mountain, and she was eager to curl into her cot alongside her husband to get warm and sleep.

As she wove her way through the rows of tents that her comrades were all asleep in, she was greatly surprised when she noted the one she was preparing to slip inside had a small warm glow seeping through the cloth and giving off light. Before she could think better she cleared the distance between her and the tent in a quick sprint, feeling her heart catch as she wondered if Cail had stayed awake, waiting for her to return.

As she threw back the tent's flap, her breathing stopped as she saw her husband lying down on the cot, a book in his hand and a surprised look on his face as he looked up at met her stare. She wondered if she looked just as startled as he did, and she knew at once that she had to when his expression melted into a warm smile and he closed the treatise he had been studying. Not letting her gaze shift from his, she stepped inside, closing the tent behind her as she whispered breathlessly, "Were you... waiting for me?"

"Of course." Cail answered with an amused chuckle, and he pushed himself easily up from the bed before he marked his book and set it atop his pack. He stretched absently, proving he had been lying down in that same position for longer than he should've, and walked forward to greet her with a little smile, "I wasn't going to have you come back to a dark tent. You would've tripped over something trying to get to bed."

While his concern was completely logical, she also knew it was a lie. He wasn't the type to give such an excuse before being asked why he had done something unless he was embarrassed, and she felt her cheeks reddening as she understood he had been worried about how she would feel when she returned. Averting her gaze to her feet, she asked shyly as his gaze swept over her in that quick and intense study she was used to feeling, "Were you worried about me?"

She heard rather than saw him approaching, and then his hand touched her cheek with intense gentleness as he traced the colour of her blush. She looked up, noting that he was still in his day clothes, though he had tossed his cloak into the corner and his trousers lacked its belt. His eyes were warm and soft as he pressed his palm fully against her cheek and answered honestly, "Yeah, I was. Still, it looks like I was concerned for nothing... You are a little cold, but winter is coming so that's not much of a surprise... Come here."

He drew her against him in a tight hug, and Tiki sighed as she felt his warmth seeping through her cool skin. His arms wrapped snugly about her body, and she nuzzled into his shoulder as he kissed her sweetly on the temple and gave her a little squeeze. She knew full well that he had understood the real meaning behind her stargazing jaunt with Nowi without having to be told of it, and that was exactly why he had stayed awake to greet her when she returned. Better than anyone he knew her, knew everything in her heart, and she held him tightly against her as she murmured gratefully into his shirt, "Thank you... You should have slept... but all the same, thank you."

Returning her squeeze, she felt him gently snuggling into her hair before he exhaled slowly against her neck. The concern in him was tangible, she could feel it in his posture and in his hold, and she wondered if he had read her thoughts the moment he saw her. She had enjoyed the time with Nowi, and the stars had shone so brightly that it had almost hurt her heart with her happiness. Yet... there had been sadness in her, too, as she had gazed up at the many pinpricks of light glowing so bravely in the inky blackness of the sky. One day... He would join those stars, would join the ranks of the many she had cared for and lost... and that was an agony she hated to think of, even if he would be up in the night for her to see.

A shiver of pain went through her, and Cail's arms tightened the second he felt it. He turned his face, kissing a path up her cheek before he gave her another squeeze and called her name softly, tenderly as he understood her need to feel him holding her, "Tiki..."

Laughing weakly, Tiki pulled a little bit away as she curled her arms and rested them against his chest. She tilted her head back, staring up at him and enjoying the molten warmth in his eyes that offered her both comfort and love when she needed it the most. He brushed his fingers lazily along her cheek, sending delightful tingles through her flesh at the tender touch. He was too smart for her, and she shook her head with fond exasperation as she sighed softly, "You knew I would be like this when I came back, you sly man..."

"I suspected, I didn't know. There is a difference." Cail defended himself with a little chuckle of his own, and she tapped him reproachfully on the chest for making light of his ability to read her. "I thought you'd enjoy the time out, and I can see that you did... But even so, you have a tendency to think deeply, and I know eventually what would have been on your mind. That's why I waited. Besides... I'm not used to falling asleep without you beside me. It felt strange when I tried."

Curling her fingers into the coarse fabric of his shirt, Tiki let out a tired but pleased sigh. He was impossible, but that was why she loved him. His arms were strong and firm about her body, but this simple embrace was no longer enough for her. Standing on tiptoe, she leaned further against his chest as her lips ever so slightly brushed along his when she murmured longingly, "I'm cold, Cail... Can you warm me?"

"Yes." Cail answered quietly, and before she could kiss him to show her approval he bent and scooped her easily off her feet and into his arms. She managed a surprised squeak before he settled her bridal style in his arms, and she muffled his laughter at her by kissing him when he looked down at her with a smirk. His chuckles melted into a low groan, and she tightened her arms about his shoulders as he carried her to their bed.

He set her down gently, untying her cloak and easing it with slow patience down about her shoulders before tossing it off the bed. He leaned her down, easing himself on top of her as her arms moved searchingly to wind about his neck and pull him closer. Obeying her wish, Cail kissed a path down her forearms, chuckling slightly as he pulled the laces of her dress loose and began gently tugging it down, "It's a little strange that I'm going to warm you by undressing you..."

Closing her eyes, Tiki had no answer for him as he did just that with smooth and expert movements. He massaged every inch of skin that had bared as he eased her dress down off her legs to join her cloak, and before she could protest he left her, kneeling at the edge of the bed as he went to work on her stockings and boots that she hadn't removed in her haste to meet him. Gripping at the sheet underneath her, Tiki watched him breathlessly as he attended to her with the care of a healer but the unmistakable touch of a lover.

Lowering his head, Cail nuzzled gently against her knee, unbuckling her boots and sliding them smoothly off her feet to toss them behind him. Then he went to work with her stockings, moving his mouth slowly, lazily, along her newly bared flesh as she trembled in expectation. He left her in her smallclothes before he removed his own shirt and trousers, and he joined her on the bed as she stared at him with undisguised yearning.

Her fingers danced along his torso, tracing every contour as he lay her back against the cot and adjusted himself between her parted legs. She groaned softly in pleasure as she felt him pushing against her, and she arched off the bed to better the sensation as his hands moved up her sides to caress her bare chest. A little hiss she couldn't stifle left her as his fingers stroked and squeezed, and she almost whimpered when he brought his mouth down to hers and asked in a voice thick with desire, "Warm enough, yet?"

"No..." Tiki answered weakly, and she arched further into him as her legs wound about his waist and refused to let him pull away. It was a lie, plain and simple, but she wasn't satisfied even as her blood turned to fire and the heat in her skin became nearly unbearable from his caress and kiss. She needed him, needed to ensure he was _there_, and her hold became tighter as he kissed her again.

"We can't have that... Let's make you warmer..." Cail muttered against her mouth, easing her further up his body with a strong hand. He pulled her smallclothes free, and she lifted her hips to aid him as they joined her clothes on the floor. Without waiting for her consent, he reached down between them to touch her directly, and she hissed in alarm as he did.

His touch was like a firebrand, and she arched into his fingers as they teased with expert strokes and prepared her for him. It wasn't necessary, but she didn't complain as she grasped at his wrist and urged him on with breathless moans. He knew her body better than she did, knew exactly how and where to pleasure her, and it wasn't long before she was shuddering uncontrollably as her release threatened to break her into pieces. Still, he didn't stop, watching her face with an intense hunger that she could feel as her hand covered his and the other pressed against her mouth to stifle her sounds of pleasure lest she wake her neighbouring comrades.

Knowing she was close, Cail kissed her ear as her body grew stiff against his hand and her moans became strained. Her eyes were wild with lust, her expression pinched as she tried to control herself, but he wasn't willing to let her hang on for much longer. To her surprise and horror he pulled his hand away, and she groaned in agony as she stared at him in disbelief, "N-No, don't...!"

"Easy..." Cail reassured her with a soft kiss, and before she could think he was making his way south down her body with his lips. Stiffening in shock, Tiki had no way to prepare herself as his hand's touch was replaced with his mouth. She came off the bed with a high moan that was impossible to restrain, her fingers curling desperately in his hair to hold him against her even as part of her mind told her to shake him away. But he wouldn't let her, his hands clasping her hips to hold her still, urging her higher to better experience his play, and that tongue of his drove her mad much faster than his fingers ever could.

Closing her eyes tightly, Tiki had no choice but to surrender to him. He was merciless in his touch, stimulating her with everything he had until it simply became too much. She heard herself cry his name, unable to check her voice as her orgasm obliterated her sense and reason. He laughed, a dark and arrogant sound as he held her against him, draining her dry as he continued to tease and torture her throughout her release. Her sense of time faded away, and she wondered how long she lay beneath him, panting heavily as her heartbeat raced out of control.

Only numbly did she feel it when he stopped, her entire body frozen with pleasure, and she watched with dazed fascination as he shifted back onto the bed. His dark eyes were almost black now with hunger as he adjusted himself on top of her, and she didn't have the strength or will to resist him as he wound her legs about his waist. He took his time entering her, pushing slowly and sweetly as she shivered with renewed desire. Locking her ankles behind his waist, she pulled him deeper, moaning in satisfaction as he obeyed her wish and filled her with a hard thrust of his hips.

Leaning his forehead against her shoulder, Cail hissed as she gripped at him with her arms in unison with her legs, pulling him even closer as if his penetration wasn't enough for her. Barely able to control himself, Cail began to move hard and fast, deepening his strokes by gripping at her waist and moving her with him. It didn't take long before she was responding on her own, and the cot creaked in protest beneath them as they found their rhythm.

Gasping as Cail pushed deeper than before, Tiki bit down on her lower lip as she anchored herself to him and gripped desperately at the sheets below to keep herself from digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Despite his speed, he was still gentle, never moving too hard or causing her pain by gripping too tight. Everything he did when it concerned her was sweet and warm, and she savoured it more than ever now. He was groaning her name, sounding it like a litany as each movement of his hips against hers brought a new repetition from his lips. "Tiki... Tiki...!"

Responding to his call with her own, Tiki kissed him with everything she had as she felt him stiffening and growing more wild against her. He was close, and she groaned with pleasure as he drove harder than ever in his search for his end. His left hand pushed against the small of her back, lifting her hips more into their pace, and she almost whimpered as the pressure grew inside of her, "More... I'm nearly..."

"Me too..." Cail's voice was rough against her lips, wild and husky with passion that told her just how little control he had over himself now. Then it no longer mattered, and with a harsh surge of his hips she felt something crack between them as he found what he had been seeking. He shuddered against her, groaning almost like he had been wounded, and with a low curse he thrust deep as he surrendered to his climax. "D-Damn...!"

"Mnn!" The feeling of him spilling inside of her triggered her own end, and coming right off the bed she took him as deep as her body would allow as his hoarse snarl mixed with her cry of satisfaction. He thrust twice more against her, heightening her pleasure before he stopped, collapsing against her side to spare her his weight as all of his strength left him.

His arms remained tight about her body as they trembled together and weakly she nuzzled against his chest as they fought to breathe and right themselves. His breath was hot against her ear as he clutched her to him, and with a weary hand he brushed her hair back as the other wrapped the blankets around their joined bodies to keep their warmth contained. Unable to resist and not wanting to anyway, she curled deeply against him, refusing to let him leave her even if it was only for an instant.

Cail recovered first, and he watched as she used his chest as a pillow, lying splayed across him in exhausted abandon that he rather enjoyed seeing. Her hair was damp and clung to her reddened cheeks, and with a lazy smile he tucked it back behind her tapered ears as she pressed her face against his shoulder and sighed. She was shivering still, sensitive and dazed, and he spoke quietly as he felt her legs moving restlessly against his under the sheets, "Feeling warm now?"

Taking a moment to kiss a triangular scar on his shoulder, Tiki looked up and met his laughing eyes with a happy smile of her own. He wasn't asking just for the sake of being a tease, and she was glad for his concern even if she was now completely and utterly devoid of energy. Hugging him to her, she sighed with contentment as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, "Yes... I'm warm now... And you?"

"I'm doing quite well." Cail answered with a chuckle, and he heaved a happy sigh of his own before allowing himself a long stretch underneath her. The movement told her just how stiff and tired he really was, and she stared at him worriedly as he winced when his shoulders gave an ominous creak when he began relaxing again. Noticing her concern, he just smiled before threading his fingers lazily through her hair, undoing the ribbon that had already become rather loose in their play before, "I'm all right, just a little stiff... I think we worked most of it out, though."

Allowing him to unbind her hair, Tiki shook her locks free as he gently placed the ribbon on the edge of the cot so she could find it again in the morning. Then he pulled her hair ornament free, likewise treating it with special care as he set it aside. Slowly, soothingly, he continued running his hand through the silky threads and she almost purred with contentment as she cuddled deep into him. He held her gently, one arm finding its home about her waist under the sheets while the other played with her hair, and he asked her conversationally as they lay together, "How were the stars tonight?"

"Bright. It was a beautiful night for it, though it was a little chilly by the end." Tiki admitted honestly, and she smiled fondly as she remembered Nowi's childish inability to both remain awake, and dress warmly enough for it. Though she didn't much mind letting the younger manakete borrow her lap or her cloak, she did find it rather amusing to treat the second oldest member of the army like a child when she was a third her own age in all reality. However, she had to confess with a hint of guilt, "Being with Nowi was entertaining, and I was glad to have her as my partner for the night... but I hope next time... It can be you and I stargazing together. While it's a fair climb to the spot, the view is completely worth it. Perhaps when the war ends... We could go and spend the night there."

"If you don't mind me butting into your secret spot, I'm all for it." Cail answered with a chuckle, and he watched her smile with contentment at his positive answer. She looked positively girlish in her pleasure at knowing he would share the night with her under the stars, and he had to admit he was gladdened to see her looking so happy. She had told him once before that stargazing was a painful experience for her, and when she had informed him that she and Nowi were going on a trip with that specific activity in mind, he hadn't been sure of what to think.

Yet, now that she was curled in his arms, looking happy and fulfilled, his worries softened somewhat. She had needed his comfort when she'd returned, soundlessly begging him to hold her and to be there for her, but that was all she would allow herself to express. She never would say the words she wanted to speak, because they both knew how futile it was to utter such a wish. They accepted reality for all its bittersweetness, and they lived with logic and certainty, but it never changed their desires.

In the darkness of their tent he held her tightly, and he felt her shift slightly on top of him as their legs curled together under the blankets. She ran a slender finger down the centre of his chest and he shuddered a bit as the caress sent prickles through his skin. Her voice was soft but serious as she kissed a path up his neck to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

She said it often to him, matching him always in how often he'd say it to her, but there was an edge to her declaration that proved her thoughts weren't entirely settled on the present moment. It was almost a plea, the closest she would ever get to asking him to do the impossible, and Cail frowned at the edge in her. Somewhere high above them, hidden by the thick fabric of their tent the stars were shining in the night sky, and he knew they were haunting her thoughts as they lay together in silence.

Knowing it would hurt her, but knowing full well how letting out the words she was trying to suppress would help, Cail brushed her hair back from her face and answered her whisper with a terse mutter of his own against her lips, "Say it, Tiki. Please, just this once... Say it. I won't promise you what I can't give you, but all the same, you need to say it at least once before you break completely."

She flinched against him, her entire body growing stiff as she automatically rejected his request, but Tiki had a difficult time resisting him no matter if it was something she wanted or not. She loved him, and worse, he understood her and made her know how much logic there was behind his words. It was difficult enough to resist him alone, but when he was so damned right about something it only made the process all the worse.

Gritting her teeth she tried to keep her silence, but she knew he wouldn't let her ignore him. Defeat was bitter but she took it all the same, and she closed her eyes against the prickling of tears her desires brought to her. She hated him for his reality in life, hated herself for the curse of her heritage, but she was in love with him and that, too, was fact. Her voice trembled in the dark as she buried her face in his chest, savouring the sound of his heartbeat and the strength in the arms that held her so close, "Don't leave me, Cail... Don't go. Stay with me always."

Warm tears splashed soundlessly onto his bare skin, and Cail ground his teeth as he forced himself to keep his silence as she wept. She shook with the force of her grief, choked on her sobs as her fingers dug frantically into his skin as she tried to reassure herself that he was still there and wasn't going to vanish just yet. He held her tightly, knowing that lying would only leave her with painful memories in the future, with broken promises that would bring her no solace once he was gone. She would mourn him one day, as she mourned everyone else that she loved, and there was nothing they could do to stop the flow of time.

Sill. As she sobbed weakly into his chest, gripping him so desperately that it almost hurt... He kissed the crown of her head and gently nudged her to urge her to look up. She did after a long moment, sniffling quietly as he traced the shape of her cheeks in the dark and removed the tears clinging to her face. He spoke quietly, honestly as he moved his hand slowly down her bare back and held her against him, "Platitude it may be, you more than anyone know the truth of memories keeping the people you love alive long after they've gone. Centuries from now, when I've been buried in the ground and my bones turned to dust, I am going to still be in your heart. I'll still be alive in your memory. I've lived solely for the purpose of meeting you, and that I believe with every fibre of my being. I was born to love you, even though it took three millennia for me to get to you and prove that."

Despite herself, she laughed brokenly at the words he had spoken when he had given her the ring that she still was wearing so proudly on her left hand. She had been puzzled over his explicit choice to put in three shards of her dragonstone into the golden band, and with an honest simplicity he had told her it was for the three long millennia he had made her wait for his arrival. Just as it had then, she laughed and cried at the heart and nerve of the man she loved, but like everything else in their life, it was fact and she had to accept it.

He kissed her sweetly, wiping away the remaining tears that had yet to escape with a soft and careful touch. Exhaling shakily when he pulled away, she closed her eyes and filed away everything she could possess with her senses. She wanted to call up this moment forever in perfect clarity when she needed it this most, to remember his firm words that would keep her living long after her heart died along with him.

The light of the lantern illuminating their tent dimmed ominously, interrupting her before she had a chance to apologize for ruining the night. Cail turned his head to glance at the offending object lying so innocuously on his makeshift desk, and the look of surprise and bemusement he wore was so out of place for the moment that she couldn't help but giggle. He shook his head in exasperation, gently pulling her arms loose from his shoulders as he griped, "I guess that's the signal we ought to really get to sleep, eh?"

"I suppose it is." Not sure why she felt so amused but more than willing to go along with the situation as it was much more preferable to tenseness, Tiki shook her head and laughed again as Cail heaved an exaggerated sigh before he pulled away from her to attend to it. She let him go, snuggling deep into the blankets and trying to suppress her childish grin as she watched him hurry to snuff the light completely because the air was cold on his naked skin.

Cail heard her giggling at him, and though he was exasperated to be the source of a joke he didn't much care if he had to be it if it meant she was laughing again. He hastily blew the fire out and all but jumped back into their cot, and she laughed even harder as he fumbled with the sheets in his attempt to get back into the warmth and out of the cold. The entire situation was just absurd, and Cail felt himself laughing with her as the tense atmosphere from just a handful of seconds ago completely dissipated.

He couldn't seem to find his way under the blankets, and giving up as he tried his best not to chuckle so he could sound properly indignant at being cold, Cail asked grumpily, "Would you mind helping me with these damned blankets? I'm a little cold, and I'd really like to join you under there again if that's all right with you."

Trying her best not to dissolve into a helpless giggling mess, Tiki felt along the edge of the blanket and lifted it for him. He practically dove underneath once he managed to feel the opening, and she gasped as he knocked her flat against the mattress in his eagerness. He managed to catch himself before any damage could be done, and she shook her head in exasperation as he propped himself up overtop of her and grinned down sheepishly at her, "Well, hello. Sorry, I didn't mean to bump you. You're not hurt, are you?"

Though he was still trying not to laugh, the complete absurdity of the situation not lost on him, Tiki knew he was honestly concerned for hurting her and it melted away the last of her negativity. Shaking her head, she curled her arms about his neck and pulled him down completely on top of her. He went willingly enough, and she nuzzled happily into his shoulder as she felt the coolness of his skin, "No, you didn't hurt me. I was just a little surprised."

"Good..." He relaxed the second she reassured him, and she murmured contentedly as he carefully lay down on top of her to better feel her warm body against his. Though it had only been a handful of seconds, leaving the bed without clothing had definitely cooled him down a little and he needed her warmth as she had when she had entered the tent.

Pressing herself as close to him as their bodies would allow, Tiki nipped lovingly at his ear as his hands moved slowly, searchingly down her sides. He groaned softly at her teasing touch, and she smiled as he embraced her fully and without reserve. He was still cool, and she pulled away just enough so she could see his face as she whispered, "You _are_ a little cold now... Here, let me return the favour and warm you this time..."

"Morning will come soon at this rate..." Cail warned her quietly, but there was no honest worry in his voice as she tightened her hold on his shoulders and pulled him even closer. She parted her legs to take him between, and he didn't resist and even moved a little to better adjust against her when she arched upwards to feel him growing hard again with renewed desire.

"Let it." Tiki answered with a little smile, and she met his gaze with playful love glittering deep in her eyes. She didn't much care for the hour for once, and she wasn't tired if he was holding her with such honest need anyway. Time didn't matter when she was in his arms, and that as everything else between them was fact. "I just want to hold you. You can afford to be a little late for your morning rounds, can't you?"

"I guess if it's just once..." Cail allowed with a little laugh at her earnest cheek, though he decided it would be best he didn't tell her that he'd already told Chrom he planned to be later than usual for his morning routine. He was more than content to let her hold him until they were both satisfied.

"That's the answer I was looking for." Tiki laughed softly in approval, and lazily she ran her fingers through his messy silver-white curls as he better leaned down against her to savour the feeling of their bodies connecting. He didn't resist as she gently pulled his head down, and she whispered against his lips before giving him a fierce kiss that promised dawn would be hard-pressed to chase them out of the sheets once she was through with him, "Now come here, my love..."

**AN:**

**Multi-chaptered fics are goddamned hard to start. -grumpy- I've worked every day on it and I just do not like how it's forming up. I haven't scrapped it, no sir/madam/other, but it just does not wanna start, so in the meantime I've been dabbling with other fic ideas. Hopefully, I'll manage to crank something out as school winds down, (Exams coming up in the next three weeks. Shoot me.), so in the meantime I shall present you with more oneshots. And lo and behold, it's another smut. XD. I think I just **_**am**_** that kind of authoress, despite all claims to the contrary. (Would you call it PWP or lemon-soaked fluff? -dances offstage-)**

**Anyway, so this fic was based off of the conversation between Nowi and Tiki in the Harvest Scramble DLC. (Can you tell I've been playing the DLC lately?) The talk they have about stargazing totally threw out a few smaller ideas I had been kicking around for Tiki and Cail earlier, but it did open up a nice giant door for this fic, and I gleefully jumped right through it. I found it very interesting how Nowi managed to totally tip Tiki's perception on the activity upside-down, but I couldn't help but also expose the angst angle of such a tip of sight. Whether or not it changed her feelings on stargazing, the fact remains that she's in a doomed relationship and that is painful for her to swallow at the end of the day... -sigh- I have such a thing for doomed couples... I honestly just want to write fluff, but **_**no**_**, I have insert angst into everything. Go Sky. -readies a shotgun for herself-**

**I'm thinking of making this into a set, one shot for each scramble on Tiki and Cail, just because it'd be amusing to do, and Tiki really had some interesting things to say in two out of the three Scrambles. I don't think she had a conversation for the Summer one... If she did and I was just too blind to see it, PLEASE TELL ME. (And holy balls was I rolling for her Hot Spring Scramble. Aversa of all people. AVERSA.) Skye and Chrom had a hilarious one too in the Summer Scramble that had me on my ass in uncontrollable laughter, and actually partially inspired the shut-up kiss in "Definition of Self". (Oh, Chrom... You're such a clumsy bastard. That's why I love you!) **

**Ahem, I got off tangent there. Whoopsie. -fangirl giggle- Regardless, I figure if I'm stuck on the multi-fic, (I am so sorry for getting hopes up and dashing them like that!), then at least I'll keep spamming my TikixCail fluff that I like writing because they need more love on this site... And I do love giving them love. (That sounded a lot better in my head. Didn't look so good onscreen... but now that I've written it, I have to keep it there. XD)**

**However, I'll keep in mind that there are other couples I can and will be writing for, so don't worry everybody else. I like my Chrom and Skye, and I do have a **_**possible**_** shot in mind for Cordelia and Gaius that branches off of "Dancing To No Music", and from there... Well, we'll see where inspiration strikes. I'm always glad to get input on what people would like to see, so keep on chucking ideas and requests at me. I know I say this every time, but I do feel bad when I can't write for everybody but I do appreciate the requests and I'll try my best to insert little mentions of other couples in my fics for you if you'd like. Keep on chucking things at me and I'll do what I can, honest!**

**Mood: Hyper/Overtired**

**Listening To: "Superman" - Five for Fighting**

**~ Sky**


End file.
